Revenge for the Fallen
by ChasingPerfectionTomorrow
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has come to live with the Potter family in the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts. Settling comfortably into his new life with the Potter and Weasley clan, he doesn't suspect something darker is afoot until the children of former Death Eaters start mysteriously dying.


**Title:** Revenge for the Fallen

**Rating: ** T… for the moment.

**Summary**: Scorpius Malfoy has come to live with the Potter family in the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts. His father, Draco, left him and his mother during his second year, and his mother has recently been committed to St. Mungos. Settling almost comfortably into life as one of the Potter's, he doesn't suspect that something dark and sinister is afoot until the children of former Death Eaters start mysteriously dying.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a damn thing… much to my disappointment.

**Authors Note:** I know Lily is supposed to be two years younger than Albus and Scorpius but I've taken liberties and aged her a year for my selfish plot bunny purposes. Which also aged Hugo by default (that's my awesome logic, anyway). Sorry if this offends. I'm a little rusty at HP FanFiction so if you notice any major discrepancies (aside from the one mentioned above) don't hesitate to punch me… I mean tell me.

* * *

**Chapter One: Blood Traitor**

_**"Y**_ou have more clothes than Ginny and Lily combined," Harry Potter complained loudly, obviously hoping his voice would carry through the modest flat to the kitchen where his wife was making dinner.

"I didn't inherit much from my father but looks and fashion sense," Scorpius said apologetically as they attempted to maneuver his giant trunk up the stairs to his new bedroom. They could have easily levitated it up the steps but after Harry had nearly blown a hole through the roof earlier that morning, Mrs. Potter had sentenced him to magicless labor. Draco was merely an unlucky bystander.

"I guess I should be grateful that's all you inherited," the older man huffed, clearly struggling and clearly trying to hide it.

Scorpius didn't take offence; no one had more cause to dislike his father than he and he certainly didn't begrudge the former Boy Who Lived his long standing resentment. After all, who wouldn't hate a father that up and left his family for his sleazy secretary?

Trunk finally in his new room, which was significantly smaller than his old room at the manor, they both stood eyeing one another, catching their collective breath. Harry Potter was imposing even in his middle age and there had always been something about him that made Scorpius stand a little straighter.

"She's going to be alright, you know," Harry said eventually.

Scorpius looked away, fiddling with a loose thread on his too big shirt, and refusing to meet his new guardians gaze. Scorpius was slightly shorter than the Potter's youngest son, Albus, and somewhat scrawny, but at fifteen he had plenty of time to fill out. He had his father's platinum hair and fair complexion but his mother's hazel eyes, which were oddly warm in a face so pale.

"Yeah," Scorpius said blankly.

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably and ran a hand through his trademark messy hair, a few hints of gray reflected in the late afternoon sun and his famous scar was pale pink against his tanned face.

"The kids will be back tomorrow, except for James of course, he's staying with Bill and Fleur over the summer. But Albus is really excited you're here and Lily is all blushes and smiles about it, not that I said that, she'd kill me if she knew I said that…"

Scorpius attempted to save Harry Potter from himself, "I'm happy to be here, really, thanks for taking me in."

The man's eyes and smile warmed and he placed a hand on the boy's thin shoulder, "Dinner should be ready soon, I'll leave you alone to unpack, alright?"

Scorpius nodded with a forced smile, "Sure Mr. Potter, thanks."

"Just Harry," he said with a wink and a gentle squeeze before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Scorpius stood for a long while staring at his new room and feeling totally at a loss. There was a bed in one corner against the wall with a blue curtained window above, a night stand, two empty book cases a desk and an empty closet. His room at home had been huge and cold, filled with nothing that really mattered to him. Malfoy Manor was not a happy place to grow up.

He sat on the edge of his bed, briefly admiring the new sheets and coverlet, wondering who had picked them out, and stared out the window as the sun set behind the trees in Godric's Hollow. Harry had said his mother would be alright but Scorpius knew that nothing was going to be alright ever again, not really. Hugging his knees to his chest he stared sightlessly out the window with dry empty eyes.

* * *

**_"A_**w, come on Scorpi, it'll be fun!"

Albus was a vernal bundle of excitement and obnoxiousness. He leapt across the room and spun in Scorpius's desk chair clad in Snitch covered pajamas two sizes too small for him. Scorpius glared, both at the comment and his hated nickname.

"What part of sleeping on the hard ground and being eaten alive by bug's sounds fun to you?"

Hugo Weasley groaned dramatically and fell back on Scorpius's carefully made bed, "Common Malfoy, Muggles do it all the _time_ so it can't be that terrible!"

His older sister, Rose, snorted from her seat on the floor, flipping through the latest issue of Witches' Weekly and chewing on the end of a licorice wand , "Please Hugo, the only thing you know about Muggles is that they drive cars and can't use magic."

"My dear sister, could you refrain from being an insufferable know-it-all for two seconds?"

"My dear stupid baby brother, I'll stop being smart when you stop being dumb."

"This coming from the girl who managed to hex herself into a comma for a week last year? Covered in purple spots, I might add."

"Only because you were stupid enough to get in a fight with a pack of Slytherins and I was trying to help your idiotic arse!"

Scorpius threw up his hands in defeat, "If I go on this horrid camping expedition will you two _shut_ up?!"

The Weasley siblings grinned triumphantly, freckled faces bright, and said in unison, "Yes!"

Albus smirked, riffling through Scorpius's meticulously organized Chocolate Frog collection, "You fall for it _every_ time Scorpi."

"Shut it, Potter."

* * *

_**S**_corpius followed an arguing Rose and Albus into the woods behind the Potter home, with Lily hot on his tail.

The youngest Potter made him… uncomfortable, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone other than Albus. With her shy smiles and flushed cheeks, he hardly knew what to say to her, considering she rarely mustered the courage to respond anyway. He was surprised she'd come with them on their little pre-school frivolity, normally she avoided potentially extensive bouts of interaction with him.

Girls were very odd Scorpius had concluded during his last school term as a fourth year, except for Rose, aside from truly being a know- it- all, she was very easy to get along with. Most of the other girls at school were very… silly.

The sun was just beginning to set when they reached the open glade they'd chosen as their camping ground. Scorpius, Lily, and Rose went about setting up the tents while Albus and Hugo argued over how best to make the camp fire.

"The Muggles in movies always set the wood up like _this_, you know, in a triangle… thingy."

"What _is _it with you and Muggles recently?" Albus complained, attempting to make said triangle and failing miserably as it crashed for the fourth time.

"Mum says its all grandpa Arthur's fault. Apparently it's genetic." Rose piqued in, her tent already completed. Her mother, the famous Hermione Granger –now Weasley- was Muggle born and had taken it upon herself to educate her children in some Muggle practices. Something Rose was obviously flaunting.

"How horrible," Scorpius said with a trademark Malfoy sneer and exaggerated shudder. They all laughed, except for Lily, she merely blushed and fumbled awkwardly with her pink and purple tent. The youngest Potter was a year younger and a soon to be fourth year, all fiery hair and long, awkward, freckled limbs. She was pretty, in a simple way, just like Rose was pretty in her own way.

Albus had told him when he'd first arrived at the beginning of the summer, that Mrs. Potter had said Lily was merely going through a phase; Scorpius hoped fervently that it would be over soon. Two, nearly three, months living under the same roof had done little to warm Lily to him. On the few occasions she _had_ managed to speak to him it was usually to tell him dinner or breakfast was ready before dashing away again.

After a lot of yelling and frustration the fire was finally built and their three tents relatively pitched. The last light of day was slipping away and a quarter moon hung heavily above them, the summer sky clear and vibrant with thousands of stars. Scorpius sat between Hugo and Albus around their little fire, munching on his corned beef sandwich Mrs. Potter had made him, ignoring the fact that it was ever so slightly dry. The two girls sat across from them, faces dancing in the merry fire light.

"We should tell ghost stories," Hugo said through a mouth full of bread and meat.

"I don't know Hugo, we wouldn't want you getting scarred in the middle of the night and wetting the sleeping bag," Rose said.

Hugo flushed all the way up to his ears, "You promised!"

The two girls broke into a fit of giggles that left the boys staring in confusion.

"Girls," Albus said with a shake of his head, taking a huge bite out of his own sandwich.

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed, "Girls."

"Common then," Rose prompted after the giggling had mercifully subsided, "Tell us a scary story."

Both girls were looking at Albus and Scorpius expectantly.

Scorpius sighed dramatically and set the rest of his sandwich aside, brushing his hands off on his loose jeans, "Alright, but if you girls can't sleep tonight, don't blame me!"

"Bring it, Malfoy," Rose challenged with a grin that made his heart stutter oddly.

* * *

_**L**_ater that night, when the girls and Hugo had fallen asleep huddled together in the largest of their tents like a litter of puppies, Scorpius and Albus lay outside in their sleeping bags staring up at the stars.

"I'm sorry about your mum," Albus murmured, "I never really said it before."

Scorpius rubbed at his nose and took a deep breath of fresh summer air laced with the scent of their dwindling camp fire, "It's alright."

They both knew it wasn't, but typical of their gender, they let the topic go. Scorpius wasn't ready to talk about his mother or what had happened, he didn't know if he would ever be.

"Dad's really happy you're here, so is Mum, they like you a lot."

Scorpius smiled into the starlight, "James has never liked me."

"James can be a right git and Mum says he's too much like Uncle Ron, full of misconceptions or something."

"It's alright. I like your family, even James. It was very kind of your parents to let me stay."

Albus glanced over at him in the darkness, his bright green eyes silvery and his arms folded behind his head, "We're your family too Scorpius, of course you could come and stay."

Scorpius smiled at him briefly before turning again to the familiar astral patterns in the sky, "I wonder sometimes, what my life would have been like if my dad hadn't left in second year."

"Well he sure didn't like you hanging around with me."

"I just think he hated the idea that I was accepted by the coveted Potter/Weasley clan and he wasn't. Also there was the horrible fact that I was sorted into Gryffindor and no amount of Howlers to the Head Master could change that."

"I thought your dad loathed us more than he loathed Muggles? And it's not _your _fault the Sorting Hat sorted you into Gryffindor."

_Wasn't it?_ Scorpius mused darkly. As a small, frightened first year, laden down by his family's dark legacy, he'd silently pleaded all the way to the stool in the Great Hall that he wouldn't be put in Slytherin. He didn't want to be like his father, or worst of all, his grandfather.

"Na, my mom used to say that he hated your family because he couldn't be a part of them, that he saw the happiness and loyalty they had and hated the fact that he would never have something similar."

"That's pretty deep stuff."

"Well, I'm a pretty deep guy."

Albus snorted and flung a twig at him, "Deep as a house elf."

Scorpius smirked, "I hear your father is rather fond of house elves."

"Yeah well dad is also fond of James and that makes him completely unreliable."

They both chuckled quietly. Albus nodded off a few moments later, his soft snores oddly comforting. As an only child, Albus was the closest thing he'd ever had to a brother and moments like this made a lonely place in his heart warm. Was it okay if he was happy? Was it wrong of him to find some happiness even though his mother was locked away in the psychiatric ward of Saint Mungos?

He felt guilty that he was indeed rather happy, surrounded by his closest friends. His family. He drifted off to sleep thinking he was glad his father had left so that he could be lying on the hard ground being eaten alive by bugs. He wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

_**H**_is cell was dark, damp and smelled of rotten dying things. Draco Malfoy suppressed a shudder and the chains around his wrists and ankles rattled gently. He could hear the approach of his captors, their soft steps loud in the otherwise endless silence. A pale face dominated by blood red eyes peered through iron bars to stare out him with a sneer. Draco shrunk in on himself, hugging the shadows of his cell. He had little light to begin with, only a few rays let in by a hole that ran miles upward out of the mountain in which he was held prisoner.

The leering face disappeared followed by the sound of his cell lock turning and a cloaked figured entered with a wave of frozen wind that chilled his soul.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy" a husky voice proclaimed. "You'll be happy to know we've finally found a use for you."

Silver fangs flashed in the darkness beneath the creature's hood and Draco gave a hoarse cry just before true darkness struck and he was lost. His last thoughts were of his son.


End file.
